


狗与监护人

by huahuaixiu



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huahuaixiu/pseuds/huahuaixiu





	狗与监护人

章四内容：

布鲁斯咬牙切齿的斥责伴随着大型狗类特有的粗重咕噜声在房间里不停回荡，“给我滚下去，肯特！”韦恩嘶声喊。

然而对于铁了心想要给蝙蝠侠一个好看的克拉克来说，布鲁斯此时的怒喝只不过是他拿来渗透进凶猛情欲里的美味佐料，是来势汹汹的猛烈欲望里的一捧额外添加剂。

金毛扁平柔滑的宽大舌头从布鲁斯的后颈项一路舔舐到其敏感的腰背处，韦恩下意识的抖了抖，一声轻微的细喘就这么顺着空气飘进了超人的狗耳朵里。

克拉克突然感觉到自己前所未有的兴奋，不知是不是被魔法变成了动物的原因，他野性的那一面总是时不时的会压倒身为人时理性的那一面。就好比说，如果克拉克此时真的足够理智，那他是绝不会选择用狗类的形态来和自己的心上人进行第一次性爱体验的。

但是他没有，被魔法变成了金毛的超人随着时间的累积，也许他自己并没有察觉，但他的确是越来越容易‘冲动’，越来越容易让本能控制自己的生理反应与一切行动。

所以听到了布鲁斯那声喘息的超人再也忍不住了，他那双如蓝珀般的犬眸此时紧紧的锁住了被他压在身下的那个人，它的生殖器也因为兴奋而变得特别膨大，并被克拉克有意无意的故意紧贴在布鲁斯的臀瓣中间，用上下摩擦身下人紧实圆润的臀肉动作来彰显它的存在感。

韦恩黑着脸用手肘狠狠的向后击打着压住他的这条蠢狗，五花八门的若被阿福听到后绝对会为此狠狠皱眉的咒骂从布鲁斯的口中被连绵不绝的吐出。然而没有用，一心只想着用狗身上了蝙蝠侠的超人对于这些言词理都不理，他专心致志的用自己的舌头将布鲁斯全身都舔得湿哒哒的，并在舌头沿着韦恩剧烈起伏的背肌一路扫到那躲在臀部深处的嫣红小穴时，他还特别关照的将舌尖用力往深处挤了挤。

布鲁斯为此发出一声憋在气管里的惊叫，他埋在沙发里的脸已经彻底红透了，然而拒绝反抗的动作却在此时蓦地全都停了下来。

如果是克拉克，如果是他的话——韦恩咬了咬牙，眼一闭心一横的放软了自己的身体，以一副彻底献祭自己的姿态匐伏在了一条狗之下——那就这样吧。

超人显然接受到了韦恩的妥协信号，他的尾巴因此飞快的翘起，并因即将占有身下人的激动心情而在身后不停的快乐摇晃。

但是到了现在，狗狗克拉克反倒不急了，他在布鲁斯的短促惊呼中用爪子将韦恩翻了个身，并在布鲁斯瞪大的双眼注视下慢吞吞的将对方已经勃起的阴茎彻底含进了自己的口腔里。

韦恩的呼吸瞬间一窒，一口气要吐不吐的徒然噎在了喉咙里，因此而引起了一连串的呛咳。“克拉克——”布鲁斯叫了超人的名字，却又不知道要说什么。放开我的阴茎？犬类的温暖口腔却让他如入天堂；当心你的牙齿？他相信超人并不会愚蠢至此。

但是眼睁睁看着自己的勃起被一只狗含在嘴中吞吐的画面实在太过刺激，即使是蝙蝠侠也觉得这绝对已经超出了自己能够接受的底线。

他在大金毛的嘴里没有坚持到五分钟便射了，这经历绝对打破了布鲁斯·韦恩的历年记录，甚至可以说是花花公子的耻辱也不为过。不过此刻的布鲁斯可没有心思计较这个了，克拉克在咽下了韦恩的精液后抬起了头，他的狗类大脑袋凑到了布鲁斯的旁边，充满布鲁斯自己精液味道的大舌头又开始温柔的舔舐韦恩的嘴角，同时将残留在上面的，由韦恩自己喷洒而出的剩余腥稠白色液体全都黏连到了布鲁斯自己的脸颊边。

布鲁斯不耐烦的一巴掌拍开了克拉克的脑袋，他在狗狗的专注目光下抬起手掌抹了把脸，并当着对方的面伸出自己的舌头将手指上的粘稠液体一点点舔入嘴里。“趁我没有改变主意之前，外星人，”布鲁斯傲慢的说，眼角却带着显眼的笑意。“你最好抓紧时间。”

狗狗以将自己粗鲁的拱入布鲁斯双腿间的动作代替了他的回应——当然，现在的他也没办法回应，充其量也不过是来两声犬吠——然后克拉克的尖利犬牙轻轻咬住了布鲁斯的肩胛处，下身一挺，大型犬类粗壮膨大的生殖器就这么直直压进了韦恩的后穴里。

布鲁斯为此嘶声吸了口气，狗狗的阴茎不同于人类，他们的生殖器不仅更粗，更硬，同时顶端的龟头球让韦恩感觉自己就像是被瞬间塞入了一颗网球进到了屁股里……而且天杀的肯特，连润滑都不记得先用上一用！

但是蝙蝠侠毕竟是擅于适应的，相对于每晚夜巡时被真刀真枪打在身上的那些永久伤，这种程度的痛感不过是顺便点燃了他的兴奋值。下一秒，布鲁斯伸出单手揽住了克拉克的狗脑袋，双腿则曲起露骨的缠绕上了狗狗的身体。

“动。”布鲁斯哑声命令，情欲将他的眼角染成了灼红，他空闲的那只手随意的撸动着金毛身上柔软的背毛，语态倨傲到仿佛自己并不是那个被一只狗压在身下上了的人。“正好让我体会下小狼狗的持久力是不是名不虚传。”

克拉克激动的犬吠了一声，他不需要韦恩再说第二遍，立刻在布鲁斯的身上前后耸动起了自己的身子，将粗壮的生殖器一下下凶狠的撞进蝙蝠侠的后穴里。听着布鲁斯压抑的，断断续续的呻吟声，超人发誓——这绝对是他在这世界上听到过的，最美妙的声音。

超人的持久力也的确是让蝙蝠侠刮目相看。在布鲁斯第二次被直接操射了之后，克拉克才终于堪堪进入了勃发状态。

感觉到了在自己体内的狗类阴茎又有了壮大的趋势，已经被操的累到睁不开眼的韦恩一个激灵，他吃力的反手想推开仍旧压在他身后的金毛，“别——”他声音沙哑，想要阻止大狗在自己体内射精，但是已经箭在弦上的狗狗早已激动到听不见他的声音。

随着克拉克最后一次挺入，狗狗生殖器的龟头顶端开始喷射出浓重的精液。龟头球同时进一步开始膨胀，犬类的伞冠锁睾在此时撑开，形成了狗狗特有的阴茎栓将布鲁斯牢牢的锁在了自己的生殖器上。

“啊……”布鲁斯双眼瞪大，肠道被撑开的感觉难受到他的十指不由自主的在床单上抓挠，“操你的，肯特！”韦恩狼狈的喊，汗湿的发凌乱的贴在他的脸颊上，让这张英俊的脸徒添一份色情的性感。

犬类的射精并不是一次性射出的，而是慢慢的将精液压进交配对象的体内——这也就导致了接下来的十几甚至几十分钟，韦恩不得不可怜巴巴的，趴在床单上任由克拉克的浓厚精液一股股的流进自己的肠道深处。

“下次要是你再有什么奇思妙想……”布鲁斯咬牙切齿的砸了拳克拉克的脑袋，又因败在克拉克无辜的眼神里转而撇开头忿忿骂道：“一定记得提醒我说不！”

End.

花絮：当克拉克终于变回了人类，他连着三个月被布鲁斯拒之门外。理由是因为愚蠢的外星人直接跳过了告白征求同意约会等等操作，擅自不听指令的上了（超出蝙蝠侠预计）的本垒。

超人自知理亏，他在忍耐了几个月蝙蝠侠时不时的冷嘲热讽后，终于在又一次的魔法攻击后，被变成了一只大章鱼并再次将猝不及防的蝙蝠侠直接操上了性爱天堂。


End file.
